Turbine support cases are used in gas turbine engines to support most parts surrounding the turbine section and as a link between the front and the rear of an engine. Like for any other components of a gas turbine engine, there is a constant need to provide turbine support cases having the lowest possible manufacturing costs and also having a light weight, especially for a gas turbine engine to be mounted on an aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved turbine support case, and a method of manufacturing the same, which will provide new opportunities to engineers in the design of gas turbine engines.